Mobile networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) communication networks, a network element such as a Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) can aggregate information to and from network elements, systems or other sources to make policy and/or charging decisions for subscriber sessions. Some communication networks can include multiple PCRFs to provide redundancy for serving subscriber sessions. However, in current deployments when a PCRF loses subscriber information or otherwise fail before the subscriber's session is restored at another PCRF, then then a subscriber's session can “hang” or time-out causing the session to fail. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in facilitating PCRF failure detection and session restoration in a network environment.